


Midsummer's Eve Magic

by Nightingale_17



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_17/pseuds/Nightingale_17
Summary: It’s Midsummer's Eve a magical time of year for his people, but this year Sportacus is spending it alone in LazyTown. Determined to take part in the magical ritual he travels to the votive pool to offer his magic however when he gets there he finds someone else is already there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this into my head and just had to write it. ' A kind of magic ' by Queen was in my head as I was writing this.

The alarm of the airship woke him abruptly at 2.02am, but Sportacus did not vault from his bed in the usual manner; instead he got up slowly still groggy from sleep.

Rubbing the back of his head he yawned and wandered over to the largest window of the airship, outside the night sky was a beautiful ultramarine blue, he was rarely awake at this hour, dawn was more than an hour away, but this was a special day.

It was Midsummer’s Eve.

This was an occasion that his people marked no matter where in the world they were. He had done this for as long as he could remember, ever since his Pabbi had lifted him out of bed as a small child and carried him up on his shoulders into the mountains to the deep glacial pool of their homeland. He had watched in awe as the pool lit up with magical light, Sportacus smiled at the memory it was one of his fondest.

This was going to be his first Midsummer spent alone. For the first two years since he had arrived in LazyTown he had travelled home for Midsummer Eve to spend the occasion with his family.

But this year he had decide to be brave, it was time to get used to doing things on his own now and again despite the sad feeling it gave him deep down inside. But just because he was in LazyTown living amongst and protecting the humans it was no excuse to forget his true nature, he would just have to go and perform the Midsummer's Eve ritual on his own this year.

After a quick shower to wake himself up he wandered over to his concealed wardrobe, inside it hung half a dozen of his hero outfits amongst a seldom few ordinary clothes, he sighed and took out a light blue shirt and slipped it on, the material was soft and floating, it felt strange next to his skin after months of wearing the tight fitted hero outfit. The trousers however _were_  tight, in-fact they were tighter than his usual outfit and of midnight blue leather. He then took the crystal carefully out of its casing and placed it into his shirt pocket it would be close enough there to notify him if anything was wrong.

Surreptitiously he stuffed his hat in the pocket of his trousers, just in case he had cause to need it. The humans should all be sound asleep still in their beds but you never knew. The image of Robbie Rotten stealthily creeping through the sleeping town crossed his mind and he shook his head, he didn't need any mischief from the town vilian tonight!

So far this Summer Robbie had been up to so much mischief he’d dared not have left for Midsummer even if he’d planned to.  
He sighed in frustration, why did Robbie insist on keeping this up? Sure, the kids certainly enjoyed the masquerading and the drama and it certainly taught them plenty of life lessons but it always boiled down to the same endeavour in the end: to make him, Sportacus, leave LazyTown, forever. He’d always taken it with good grace never quite believing Robbie’s heart was in it. But boy oh boy this last month had been, intense to say the least and something was starting to niggle at him.

  
Why doesn't he like me? he could feel his mind asking him.

I’m not that bad, am I? He tried not to dwell on this question as it always came hand in hand with another.

I like him, why can't we be friends? His cheeks flushed slightly as the remembered the events of the last week that had culminated in Robbie's dastardly plan going wrong, again, and the tall villain landing in his arms. Sportacus could feel his cheeks begin to flush, but he would not allow himself to be drawn any further down that line of thought.

 

It was now 2.35 am, suddenly aware that he needed to step up the pace if he was to reach his destination in time he grabbed an apple and shouted for the door to open, it opened obligingly and the elf stepped out and started climbing down the ladder to the ground. There would be no sky riding or flipping, he must show his respect by walking to the destination, well maybe just a gentle jog he reasoned, he was running late and alone after all.

As he settled into a comfortable jog, he could feel the fresh breeze ruffle his hair and blow past his ears, it had been a long time since he had been outside without his hat and it felt good. He was smiling as he set off out of the confines of the town centre and out into the darkness of the surrounding countryside.

After a while passing through fields of cows and sheep the countryside made way for a large woods. Sportacus had to slowdown his pace to a fast walk as the darkness between the trees made it harder to follow the path, deeper and deeper he went determined to make it in time.  
He had found the place by chance one day while flying the airship and had seen the wooded clearing not far from LazyTown. Curious he had left the ship and gone to investigate and had been please to discover it was a votive pool. He was lucky to find one so close to LazyTown sacred places such as these could be scares.

It wasn’t very far now, as he passed the fallen tree he realised that the sky was staring to lighten. He was cutting it fine, he had not allowed for the fact that it was daylight the last time he had visited here.

Resolved to reach the clearing before dawn he started to run, not easy in his formal dress. He could see the clearing in the distance now as he tore through the undergrowth, small branches and ferns whipping at him as he racing against the rise of dawn.

He was feet from the clearing and running hard when a long bramble caught him by the leg snaring him like a rabbit, his legs pulled from underneath him he crashed to the ground with an ungainly thump.

  
Dazed he rolled onto his back and kicked his legs hard to dislodge the long snare, finally free he sat up, he could see the shimmering water of the pool, but it was what was beyond the water that alarmed him. Stood across the other side of the pool was a figure, Sportacus’s heart was in his mouth.

What should he do?

His heart sank, he had got this far and now he wouldn’t be able complete the ritual. But who would be out here at this time anyway, he reasoned. Surely there were no other elves near LazyTown were there? Slowly he lowered himself onto his front and crept forwards to get a better look.

The tall figure was now walking towards the edge of the pool out of the shadows of the trees. By now it was close enough to dawn to see, and his heart did a double flip, stood across the other side of the pool was Robbie Rotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus's mind went into complete meltdown a string of questions firing all at once.

 

Why is Robbie out here ? This isn't one of his plots, is it ? Is Robbie and elf ? What am I going to do ?

  
But as he lay dumbfounded, staring at the town villain Sportacus realised with a frustrated groan there was no time for these musings, if he wanted to take part he had to go to the pool right now. He sprung up quickly and dusted himself off, then walked over to the edge of the pool to face Robbie Rotten.

As Sportacus looked across the small expanse of water his mouth fell open, he suddenly became painfully aware that Robbie looked even more attractive than usual. The villains face seemed somehow serene,  now devoid of his usual animated expressions.  He was dressed in a pale shirt, half unbuttoned that was exposing a large expanse of his chest. Robbie's shirt shimmered iridescent pink as it caught the gentle glow of the morning light. As for the deep purple trousers he was wearing, they were even tighter than Sportacus's own. The elf swallowed hard his face growing hot as a blush spread up his neck and across his cheeks.

  
He should have known that his nemesis wasn’t human; why had he been so naive. Deep down he knew Robbie’s disguise were far more than just fine stitching and good acting; the fact was Robbie knew how to work glamour, which would mean Robbie was fae!

And Judging by Robbie’s lack of reaction to his own appearance out of the woods, the villain was just stood there smiling at him, Robbie had not been as stupid; Robbie knew full well what Sportacus was.

"Robbie"? The word escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

At the other side of the water the other man put one long finger to his lips to silence him.

Sportacus winced.

What would his Pabbi say ? He knew better than to talk during the magical ceremony.

He looked sheepishly back across at him, Robbie was knelt hands hovering just above the water a shimmering light emanated from them. He touched the still water softly, caressing it, then dipped his hands in just below the surface, the light flowed from him into the water changing its colour to a beautiful pink, the colour of cherry blossom.

Robbie looked up at him, a smirk on his face, the pink colour spread sleekly through the water dancing across the pool towards Sportacus.

 ~

Robbie couldn’t help a little smile when he saw the elf at the other side of the water, Sportacus's face was a picture, the elf was clearly in shock and it had to be said, he looked vulnerable.

Robbie had never seen him in anything but his hero outfit before; but there he stood in formal clothes. He had on a blue shirt that no doubt matched the colour of his eyes, and a pair of dark blue leather trousers.  Hat less, his pointy ears were on full display, and as for his hair well that was a surprise, under his hat the elf had been hiding a beautiful mess of blonde curls. Robbie had to admit he did look adorable. 

So, his suspicions had been right all along; the crazy blue elf was in-fact, a crazy blue elf. And for once just once, in the two and a half years since the elf had been in LazyTown, Robbie finally had the upper hand.

Well Sportacutie, now we'll see who'll dominate, Robbie though, as he sent forth a wave of his magic into the water towards the wide - eyed elf.

~ 

Sportacus had been stood watching transfixed, too astounded to do anything. But as the rolling pink water came closer he knelt by the water's edge and focused, rubbing his palms together he felt his magic crackle like static, an then he swiftly plunged his hands into the water.

Too quickly ! His haste earned him a jolt of pure energy like a static shock. He jumped in surprise at the pain. When he looked up cheeks flushing he saw a grin spread across Robbie’s face.

  
‘Concentrate, you stupid elf’. He berated himself for his own childish impudence.

  
He forced himself to relax and concentrate, breathing in deeply, with a calmer mind he summoning his own blue light and it dance out into the water swirling and flipping a bit like the elf himself.

Sportacus wasn’t sure what would happen when their magic met, himself elf the other fae.

Would it be like back in LazyTown, would they do battle? Or would the magic settle and mingle like he had seen many times before with the magic of his homeland and his family.

 

What happened next though, he would never have expected is his wildest dreams. As the wall of pink met a wave of blue he could feel a strange tingle spreading up his arms and throughout his body. He looked up in surprise wondering if Robbie was feeling it too. Across the pool Robbie was looking back at him with the strangest expression on his face.

That’s when it happened, their magic started to dance.

Sportacus watched wide eyed as his blue light entwined with the pink of Robbie’s rolling and whirling as it stirred up the waters of the pool. It was mesmerising to watch, the colours glowed and sparkled where they touched. Then the blue and pink would mix in places creating a deep purple colour, that would bubble and foam like a thermal spring.

Sportacus was doing nothing he was aware of to cause this and neither was Robbie, by the look of him the fae looked just as amazed as he did. Never had he seen this, not even his parent’s magic had he ever seen dance!

What was more it gave him the strangest of feelings, at first it had been surprise and then joy, followed by excitement as the colours teased and flirted with each other.

  
The dancing of the light was getting more complicated the elf’s blue light was flipping and Robbie’s was looping through it stitching it like woven threads. The speed was building and he realised his heart was racing, he looked up at Robbie and their eyes locked blue on grey.

Was Robbie feeling this too? Something was building inside of him making his cheeks flush. Gracefully their lights began to entwine like thick rope pulling up from the waters. It was tugging him deep in the chest a feeling of longing of desire, it made him want to cross the water towards Robbie . The pulling was getting stronger and stronger, he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time as he felt absolute joy and complete despair, and it was painfully sublime.

The swirling grew faster and higher, the lights and colours mixing. Both men were stood now not realising they had taken their hands from the water, they were watching their lights take off above them and shoot up like sparks into the dawn sky.

At that moment the sun broke the horizon creating a warm glow of light across the pool and the light and water came hurtling back down to earth suddenly separating. Sportacus stood rooted to the spot as he saw pure pink light and water surging straight towards him. It hit him square in the chest knocking him to the ground.

 

When he comes to his senses he’s lying on his back soaked through with a silly grin on his face. He feels amazing, he can't help it he starts to giggle, then laugh uncontrollably.

That had to be the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced in his life and what was more, it was irrefutable he had just been hit by a tidal wave of pure love and it had come from Robbie Rotten.

At the other side of the pool Robbie is dazed the blue water and light had hit him like a steamroller, the force of Sportacus feelings for him were strong and had pinned him to the ground. There were tears in his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. But it was as certain as the rising of the sun, he’d felt it hit him, Sportacus loved him.

Over at the other side of the pool he could hear Sportacus laughing like a lunatic.

  
“You crazy elf “he managed to say before busting into a fit of hysterical giggles himself.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally some actual dialogue. Time to resolve the burning issue between the beautiful befuddled pair.

Robbie is flat on his back, sopping wet and exhausted,the offering of his magic and then uncontrollable laughter have drained him.

His eyes are closed and the sensation of the golden light of dawn on his skin makes him relax he could just slip off to sleep right now. The soft  sound of someone clearing their throat makes him open his eyes, the blonde elf is standing above him.

Robbie startles at the image of the elf’s face upside down above him, his body going poker straight.  A knowing smile is playing across the elf’s lips making his moustache twitch.

“Hi Robbie” the elf sounds buoyant and maybe smug was too strong a word for it but he is certainly self - satisfied. 

Seeing as Robbie has still not gotten up Sportacus drops down beside him sitting slightly awkwardly in his tight trousers. His concern increases after a minute  when there is still no movement.

  
" Robbie, are you alright ?”He asked the dishevelled man. Robbie’s usually immaculate hair style had been wrecked by the torrent of water, and it was now starting to curl as it dried in the early morning sun. This fills Sportacus with intrigue, what other little things are there to learn about Robbie he wonders his heart beat quickening a little.

  
Robbie just didn’t know what to say. He didn’t actually know if he was ok or not! That was the problem.It wasn’t like he was hurt or anything but it felt like his emotions had been put through a mincing machine. 

And having the elf so close to him now was....  well ....alarming! 

  
It was as if the sports elf had just read his diary and seen:

 

            ~~~~~            ~~~~~  
          ~~~~~~~       ~~~~~~~  
         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
          ~~I LOVE SPORTACUS ~~  
            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
                ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
                  ~~~~~~~~~~  
                    ~~~~~~~~  
                       ~~~~~  
                        ~~~~  
                           ~~

                            

                            

 

Written in big letters. His feelings for the  elf  were something he hadn’t even come to terms with himself yet let alone having his undying love confessed like this.

If it was any consolation the elf did seem a little bashful about their unmistakable display of affection. His cheeks were pink and he wasn't looking him directly in the eye. 

“I..” Robbie shook his head “I don’t know, honestly,  I don’t know” Robbie finally answered him, unable to come up with anything snarky.

He sat up too abruptly making himself a little dizzy. He chanced a look at the man sat beside him, Sportacus was still wet from the soaking and his shirt was clinging to him showing off his well-defined muscular arms and chest.

Sweet heavens above have mercy! Robbie though as he took him in, he just couldn’t tare his eyes away.

With alarm he noticed the elf watching him and he turned his head abruptly to look the other way his face as red as a candy apple.

He bit his lip his fingers fidgeting awkwardly tugging at his wet shirt clinging to his pale skin. When that did little to quell his sense of exposure he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. 

The silence was starting to become awkward as both men tried to find something to say, that wasn’t the obvious. 

Finally Sportacus managed. “So Robbie your fae is that right”?  Trying to sound casual.

“Half fae, half human and a dash of elf for good measure” Robbie ansewered. 

Sportacus looks the man over. “But no wings” ? 

“Nope! I figured if I was goning to get them I’d have had them by now”  
Robbie sighed. He’d have liked wings. If he had wings he’d have been out of here like a shot! Having the elf chit chatting  with him like this, as if nothing had happened was excruciating. 

“So does your magic normally dance like that?” Sportacus had to ask, maybe this was normal for fae folk.

 "Duh ! Nooooo ”! Robbie said with incredulity.   
Sportacus grimaced at his curt reaction. “No mine neither” he said sheepishly.

“I’m sorry Robbie I don’t know that much about fae or maybe I’d have realised sooner”! The elf looked down at his hands and raised his eyebrows. 

“But you knew I was an elf though ?” He looked him in the eye.

Robbie rolled his eyes.” I had my suspicions.” He said haughtily his dastardly smirk flashings across his face. 

  
“Then why didn’t you... you know use it against me, to get me to leave LazyTown?” Sportacus perused his line of enquiry.

Robbie blushed hard. “Do you _really_ need me to answer that after what just happened”? 

Fair enough Sportacus though, he closed his eyes, it was time to address the elephant in the room, he took a deep breath and blurted it out. 

“So you don’t _really_ want me to leave because you’re in love with me?”  
“Or you want me to leave because you’re in love with me and... Sportacus stops mid-sentence..  
Robbie has his hands over his face and is groaning loudly, mortified “do you have to say it out loud”. 

Sportacus realised then that Robbie's scared of how he feels,  he has been suppressing his feelings, which would explain the need for expelling him from LazyTown. True facing up to his own feelings wasn’t easy but he was feeling braver.

He scooted closer to the hiding man and gently took his hands lowering them from his face and holding them in his own.

Touching them made his hands tingle like it had when their magic had collided.

Robbie was looking down at their hands as if trying to see the feeling.   
“Robbie look at me please.” Robbie raised his eyes to meet the elf’s blue ones. They were even bluer than he remembered.

“If it will make us both face up to the fact then maybe we should say it out loud Robbie”! Sportacus said softly.“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”He added. 

  
“ But in truth I must admit it’s got me a little scared ... I’ve never felt like this before about anyone” the elf was blushing as red as the villain now.

“ l love you Robbie.”His words are sincere and pure. 

Sportacus looks so adorable, Robbie’s heart races, the words making him glow somewhere deep down inside.

He is torn his mind tells him to run, to preserve what little of his self respect he has left but his heart is saying something else. He stares at his mouth and inviting pink lips and he knows he’s done fighting it. 

There was only one thing left to do, and he did what he’d been trying not to think about doing for two and a half years.

Robbie pulls the elf gently by the shirt until their lips met. He kissed him softly, his fear only subsiding when the elf starts kissing him back.

  
It’s like the feeling he felt when their magic started to dance but more real and Robbie can’t get enough of it.

Robbie’s kissing him Sportacus's brain tells him and his eyes flutter closed. Robbie’s lips feel soft and sure as the move against his own making his heart race, and he’s kissing him back eagerly he never wants it to end.

When Robbie finally draws back he’s breathless. And a moment of complete panic grips him, he can’t believe he just kissed him.  

Aware of his panic Sportacus places a hand to Robbie’s cheek and strokes it softly. 

 “ I hope we can do a lot more of that” he kisses him lightly on the lips once and  smiles at him leaving Robbie a little dazed. 

Robbie blinks hard and smiles back at the elf. 

“Ok I’ll admit it ! I do love you. There is obviously no point in denying it.”

The smile that lights up Sportacus’s face is more than worth his feelings of embarrassment. 

The elf’s arms are soon around him and he’s pulled into a firm embrace. He’s never been hugged much, and having the elf’s strong arms around him make him feel a little teary, but maybe now he doesn’t have to be lonley anymore. He leans into his hold and feels the elf gently rubbing his back. 

They sit in a blissed out silence watching the sun as it rises higher into the sky the colour turns from orange into gold.

Sportacus sighed his head was resting on the taller mans shoulder he doesn’t want to move and spoil it, this perfect moment but it’s starting to get late the kids were going to be up soon and it was a long walk home. 

“We should think about getting back”, he said reluctantly.  

  
“I don’t want to burst your bubble Sportablondie, but I really don’t think I can hike all the way back to LazyTown !”  
Robbie sounded a little whiny !  
“Well You made it all the way out here Robbie”! Sportacucs sounds matter of fact about it. 

“Hmmm about that I cheated a little,” he wheedled. “I teleported most of the way but now my magic’s too spent to do it back”

 Sportacus looks at him, arms crossed across his chest and shook his head.

“Robbie you know the rules about using magic to get here!”He chastised him.

“You know my opinion on rules and don’t expect me to think for one minute that you walked all the way here !” 

Sportacus starts to blush but would not be drawn on that point. 

“Well I should insist you walk back to make up for it but you must have turned me soft with all that kissing. You can walk half of it.”

Robbie groaned and pull hands slowly down his face in dramatic style.

“You know just because I’m in love with you it doesn’t mean l have to like you!”

Sportacus snorted in derision.

“Ha” he chuckles and before the villian can whine anymore the elfs lips meet a surprised Robbie’s in a quick heated kiss, but before Robbie can start to enjoy it too much he pulls back and pulls him up sharply.

“Time to get moving”

  
Robbie groans “You. Are a tease elf !” but nevertheless he sets off walking with him hand in hand. 

 


End file.
